carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mas family
The Mas Family was one of the most influential families in Miltona from it's foundation in 1353 until the massacre of the family in 1615. Bastian Mas was one of the founders of Miltona, and a member of the Respected Elders. The family had 4 mayors between 1407 and 1576, more than any other family, although notably they had Captains or even high ranking members of the Miltona Watch. In 1613 Inacio and his son Romeu were leaders of the Second Miltona Revolution. Following the defeat of the revolution, Commandant Galfridus Alonge Wildemoors decided that the Mas Family were too influential and revolutionary. Over a period of several days the entire family (some 30 people) were systematically murdered. Bastian Mas Bastian Mas was born in Huesca Aragon some time between 1310 and 1320. He moved to Brezonde in his 20s as one of many Aragonese settlers at that time. In Brezonde he made friends with Rolán Entenza and Pietro Calasanz. In the 1330s the triple talked of the establishment of a new town in one of the uninhabited parts of Brunant, but these ideas were soon put to bed as they settled in and started families. In 1352 tragedy struck as a Genoese raid (part of the Venentian-Genoese war that the Aragonese had joined) led to the death of Rolán's brother, parents and two daughters. To deal with Entenza's grief the trio recommited to the idea of establishing a new settlement. Mas Mayors Frederico Mas (1456 - 1461) (1467 - 1482) see main article Frederico Mas Frederico, great-grandson to Bastian, was an outspoken critic of Philippe Cadron during his rule. Thus it surprised many when, on his deathbed, Cadron endorsed Frederico for the position of Mayor. Frederico defeated Calisto Calasanz and became Mitlona's second Mayor in 49 years, separating the role of Mayor and Captain of the Watch. Frederico was a wise and popular leader but often clashed with the also popular Calisto. Calisto's brother Antoni defeated Frederico in the 1461 elections following meddling from Calisto's Watch and Frederico returned to the position of outspoken and influential critic. In 1467, following Antoni's 1466 declaration of being "Mayor in Perpetuity", Frederico led a mob of townspeople to storm the Mayor's house, capturing Antoni and eventually forcing elections which Antoni lost to Frederico (and to Raphael Navarro). For the next 15 years Frederico governed Miltona to prosperity and peace, retiring at the age of 67. Blasco Mas (1511 - 1517) Blasco was the only Mas to hold the position of Mayor for fewer than two full terms. Following the 1501 Sack of Miltona Franco Vilagrass successfully petitioned the King of Brunant to give money to assist with the repair of the town. However, the majority of the money was allocated by Franco to the Watch. In 1506 Blasco campainged against the influence and spending of the Watch and its Captain, Cancio Torquelles but popular support was still with the Watch and with Vilagrass for having convinced the King to give such a large sum of money. In 1511 however, Blasco's campaign struck a much deeper chord as 10 years after the sack, the town was still in disrepair. Blasco became Mayor where he would frequently clash with Cancio. In 1517, following a pirate attack, Cancio expanded the Watch. Blasco ordered him to undo so but Cancio defied him and Blasco was forced to call an election, a vote of confidence in either him or Cancio. The attack however had shifted public opinion in favour of Cancio and Blasco lost to Cancio backed former mayor Franco Vilagrass. Alifonso Mas (1543 - 1553) Alifonso Mas, great grandson to Frederico was the least notable of the 4 Mas Family Mayors. He was elected in 1543 following a brief campaign against the unnotable Maurizo Cabra and remained Mayor for two uneventful terms, before being defeated by Maurizo's brother Vidal Cabra. Balero Mas (1558 - 1568) (1573 - 1576) Alifonso's cousin Balero soon avenged his loss, becoming Mayor in 1558 after just one term of Vidal. Balero campaigned and delivered on increased openness and relations with the now thriving Brunant. While becoming more noticeable to Brunant meant increased taxes it also brought with it economic stimulation and increased protection, both of which Miltona had not had for a long time. Balero even oversaw the first Dutch and English immigrants to Miltona. Balero did not push for a decrease in spending of the Watch, but given the newfound protection of Brunant and the increasing taxes, he did not push Penya to maintain the Watch either. In an upset, Balero lost the 1568 election to Mencio Latorre who promised to decrease Watch spending to combat the tax that was now becoming burdensome. Following the 1573 Destruction of Miltona, Balero was chosen to be Mayor to oversee the rebuild of Miltona. Revolution = Category:Middleton Category:Families